Foxtails
by landofthekwt
Summary: Stories about Shippou Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't profit from it.
1. Left Behind: Shippou's Tail

Title: Left Behind: Shippou's Tail

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Angst

Universe: Canon

Pairing: I/K, M/S. Kagome/Shippou (mother/child)

Word Count:547

Warnings: None

Feudal Tales, Week 9, Shippou

Summary: Shippou is upset when Kagome leaves him behind at the end of the Quest.

Prompt #2.

Shippou sighed as he watched his odd adopted family gather around the fire. He felt safe with them all, but Kagome had a special place in his heart. He adored her, as she was the mother that had been ripped away from him as a baby.

He nibbled at his lip anxiously. He had something to tell them, something so big he was afraid on how it would affect them.

Taking a deep breath he spoke and watched a heart break before his eyes.

The Battle for the Jewel was over. Naraku was gone. Tonight was the last night that they would all be together.

Miroku and Sango were now married, They would leave together with Kohaku for the Demon Slayers village which they planned to rebuild.

Inuyasha and Kagome would going through the well one last time . All of them believed that the well would close behind them once they made the right wish on the jewel.

Sesshoumaru's group would leave for the West.

The only one without a place to go to was Shippou. No one thought about poor Shippou.

"Kagome, why can't I go with you?" cried the Kitsune "I do not want to be left behind."

Kagome looked mournfully at him " I do not know how to get you through the well.

I want to go home to be with my family.. Inuyasha and I have promised to always be together."

Shippou was crushed. How could she do this to him. She was like his own mother. He had slept

with her every night. He had bathed with her.

He had defended Kagome's body because the baka Inuyasha could not do so since he was just a hanyou.

He had defended Kagome's heart by berating Inuyasha constantly about Kikyou.

He had put the hanyou in his proper place by demeaning his intelligence.

And now his mother would desert him for this person who was not worthy of her.

Kagome tried to comfort him, but he would have not of it. He was losing his mother for a second time.

The groups finally settled down to sleep for the night.

"Shippou, this is our last night together. Won't you sleep beside me one last time." offered

Kagome

The temptation was simply too great. He snuggled against the chest of Kagome and was soon

fast asleep.

Morning came too soon. After breakfast the group began to move towards the well..

It had the feeling of a funeral procession. To all of them, it seemed like their friends were dying

since they would never see each other again in this life.

When they finally reached the well, they found they could hardly contain themselves.

Kagome had purified the jewel in her battle with Naraku, but it still existed and could be

reactivated to create a new cycle of violence.

It was finally decided that Kagome would take the jewel to other side of the well and wish that

the jewel, all the souls trapped within the jewel and Naraku should obtain peace at last.

Kagome hugged all of her friends tightly. She never wanted to leave them, but she wanted to be

with her family as well.

She gave one final hug to Shippou and handed him to Sango. " Do you guys have room for one

more."

Sango looked at her in surprise. " We will be glad to care for Shippou for as long as he wants us

to do so."

With that being said Inuyasha and Kagome jumped into the well and were gone in a flash of blue

light.

Shippou stared after them into the well. They were gone. His only hope of meeting Kagome

again would be to survive until Kagome emerged from the well.

Shippou decided then and there that he would conquer time and see Kagome again. He would not

be left behind.


	2. Tilting at Windmills

Title: Tilting at Windmills

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M for Inuyasha language

Universe: Canon

Warning: Violence

Summary: After hearing Kagome read "Don Quixote" Shippo decides Kagome wants him to be

her knight errant.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Don Quixote.

"You think you're brave and courageous, when you're really old; you think you're strong, when you're really feeble; you think you can go righting wrongs when age has bent you in half -- and, above all, that you're a knight, when you're not, because even though gentlemen can become knights, poor ones can't!" Don Quixote,Volume 2, Chapter 6, pg. 390

"I am in my right mind, now, clear-headed and free of the murky darkness of ignorance, brought upon me by my continual, bitter reading of those abominable books of chivalry." Don Quixote Volume 2, Chapter 74, pg. 742.

With those words, Kagome stopped reading to Shippo for the night. "It is so sad.""He has given up his dreams of chivalry and Dulcinea. and accepted his death as an ordinary man." " I wish I had a knight-errant who would slay monsters for me merely for the tokens of love that I offer and for my favor.." "That would be so romantic." ,she sighed.

Shippo thought about these words as he snuggled next to Kagome and tried to sleep.

Kagome wanted a knight to slay monsters. She wanted a knight who would fight for her merely for the offer of her favors. He knew what he had to do.

The next morning he arose before the sun to prepare for battle.He put on his helmet and found his lance.. He stole into Kagome's pack and obtained he was looking for. Putting the scarf around his neck, he felt as if Kagome herself had blessed him.

Now all he needed was noble steed and a squire. As he looked around the campgroundl he spied Rin sleeping on Sesshoumaru's mokomoko sama and Kirara sleeping next to Sango.

"Rin, he said""Wake up. How would you like to ride on Kirara?"Rin eagerly agreed and they went to get Kirara.

They roused Kirara from her slumber and convinced her to allow them to ride her. Kirara transformed. and the pair climbed on. Now he (Shippo) would slay the monster that threatened

Kagome and she would reward him with her favor.

The camp was now roused. Kagome was making breakfast while the others were gathered around the fire, discussing the upcoming day's itinerary. Shippo knew what he had to do. He spurred Kirara onward. He lowered his lance to face the vicious hanyou and yelled "Die, foul varlet!"

Kirara stopped right in front of a stunned Inuyasha. Shippo hit him with his lance. Inuyasha's response was instance. "What the f- are you doing, Shippo?" the surprised hanyou as he bopped the kitsune on the head and held him up by his tail.

"Inuyasha,what are you doing with Shippo?"cried Kagome. "Release him immediately!"

"Osuwari" The hanyou went crashing down to earth with unconscious kitsune beneath him..

"What the f- did you do that for?" cried the confused hanyou.

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku who was covering his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Will you explain to me why Shippo was riding around with Rin on Kirara's back with a basin on his head and Kagome's scarf around his neck and poking me with a stick?"

Beneath Inuyasha, Shippo began to stir. He had achieved his goal. He had vanquished the evil hanyou for his fair Kagome and earned her favor. He was worthy of her token that hewore. Chivalry was not dead for he had redeemed it with his own deeds. Surely now the princess of his dreams at last would his.


	3. What he did for love

Title: What he did for love

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Word Count:530

Prompt: Really the Good Guy?/ Inuyasha Fanfic Week 176

Pairing: Shippou/Naraku

Universe: Canon

Warning: Spoiler for Chapters 28, 199, 334-335 and 384-385. Shippou either steals the Jewel and/or attacks the Inutachi in each of these chapters.

Summary: Shippou steals the Jewel for his beloved.

He was in rapture as he gazed at her. She was everything that he had ever dreamed of in a woman. A princess cultured and clad in the finest kimonos. He was so lucky that she had sought him out and selected him as her favorite.

He longed for any kind word from her sweet. mouth. He was her lap dog. To him the words like she spoke to him were like water in the desert. He could never stop thinking about her.

He was her knight in shining armor ready to strike down any of her enemies. No task was too great. For a smile from her he would fight a dragon. For a touch of her hand on his cheek he was prepared to march into hell.

At first the requests seem trivial. She seemed to enjoy listening to his tales of their quest for the Jewel. He swelled with pride as spoke the dragon that he had killed. How he had singlehandedly slain a moth demon and his bandits.

In his mind he became the leader of the quest for the Jewel. With every fabrication, his comrades roles became more insignificant and his became greater.

She seemed to fascinated by the Jewel. Begging him to let her see it. If only he loved her he would bring it to her. If he could just let her borrow it she could gain her revenge against the monsters who destroyed her kingdom.

When he asked Kagome if he could borrow the Jewel, she had refused. The Princess whispered that Kagome was jealous of her love for Shippou. When Inuyasha stopped him from stealing the Jewel shards, she implied that Inuyasha was one of the monsters who had killed her family.

The plans became more and more intricate. One by one each of their magical weapons would disappear. With each theft she would shower more and more affection on him. Her stories became wilder and yet to him they had the ring of truth because they came from her mouth..

The Inutachi had become the evil monsters who had stolen the Jewel from the Princess and killed her parents. He no longer had a will of his own. Instead, she readied him for a final treachery.

Tonight was the night. He would take the Jewel and she would finally be his. His training had turned into a master trickster.

While they slept he entrapped each of them with one of his devices. It had been easy to the Jewel from Kagome as she slept. The monk and the slayer were caught in a sticky web while. the hanyou was knocked out with Sango's pellets.

He brought the Jewel to her and waited for his reward. She did not disappoint. With one hand she received the Jewel, with the other she slipped a dagger between his ribs.

He gasped and writhed on floor. Slowly, the mask of the princess faded and face of Naraku appeared cackling at him.

He was a fool. He had betrayed his friends and delivered the Jewel to their most hated enemy.

Soon he would dead. His only consolation was that he did it all for love.


	4. A Young Man's Fancy

Title: A Young Man's Fancy

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Universe Canon

Word Count: 680

Prompt: Springtime (Inuyasha Fan Fic Week 182)

Genre: Spring Fever

Warning: Language

Summary: Rin and Shippou hunt for flowers on a spring day.

Shippou had not been to Kaede's village for some time. Each time he tested at the Kitsune Inn he

reached new heights in the world of the foxes. There was no time for the domestic bliss of the Inutachi. He was an important youkai and he made sure they all knew it. No longer was he the little kit whom Inuyasha punted or bopped on the head.

Finding no one at home at either Miroku's or Inuyasha's houses, he wandered down to Kaede's hut. Peering in, he was stunned by a vision of loveliness. There in the most beautiful kimono that he had ever seen stood Rin. She was no longer the little girl who followed Sesshoumaru. Instead,she had blossomed into a quite attractive young lady.

Shippou stood with his eyes bulging out and his mouth open. He could hardly believe his eyes. Rin came up to him and took him by the hand.

" Shippou, would you like to help me hunt for herbs in the meadow?"

Rin did not wait for an answer, but dragged the hopeless fox behind her as she raced out to the meadow. They did not stay on track for very long The search for the herbs only occupied them for a few minutes. There so many other things to do on this fine spring day.

Soon, Rin was in the stream showing Shippou how to catch fish. Shippou in turn would show Rin his latest magic tricks. With each trick she would laugh and clap her hands with glee. Rin would dance underneath the sakura trees as the blossoms floated past her. Shippou even showed her some dance moves that the kitsune had showed him. She was more than happy to learn them.

After all they just laid back in the meadow and stared at the clouds. To Rin all of the clouds looked like Lord Sesshoumaru, Jaken or Ah-Un while Shippou had more imaginative ideas. When cloud watching ceased to interest her, Rin began to pick flowers.

Flowers had always fascinated her. If only Lord Sesshoumaru were here. She would gather flowers with his colors and present them to him. If would please her so much if he would accept them from her. She lived only to please her Lord. One word of kindness from him and she knew that she would melt. She thought nothing of her own happiness, only his. For now she would be happy for both of them.

Shippou was inspired by Rin's flower gathering activities. All of the girls he had ever fancied had loved flowers. Rin seemed to love them more than anything. She had suggested they go together and seemed to be enjoying herself. Surely, she had some feelings for him. No better way to show how he felt for her than a bouquet of the finest flowers.

The hillside was covered with fresh spring flowers. The two of them were industriously engaged in gathering flowers. Each of them thought only of pleasing another with a gift of flowers. By the time they finished gathering their flowers, the sun was setting. Each of them had a fine bouquet in hand.

Shippou walked up to Rin and shyly handed her his bouquet. She squealed with delight and hugged the stuffing out of him. Surely, Lord Sesshoumaru would be pleased with two bouquets instead of one. Rin broke the embraced, kissed Shippou on the cheek and skipped off gaily toward Kaede's hut singing as she went.

Shippou stared after with a shit-eating grin on his face. His plan had gone perfectly. Rin had loved his flowers. He would have to visit her more often. It must be love because he did not think that he had ever been as happy as he was at this moment. He was so caught up in the moment that he failed to notice that he had been lifted by his tail until he was face to face with a very angry daiyoukai.

"Kitsune, unless you want to be my prey, you will never touch what belongs to this Sesshoumaru again.


	5. Thereby Hangs a Tail

Title: Thereby Hangs A Tail

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Tails ( Inuyasha Fan Fic Week 197)

Word Count: 743

CU

Warning: None

Summary: Shippou's version of the Quest

Every night he would tell a different story to the children before they went to bed. They looked forward to every minute of the tall tales. After a while they could repeat his stories by heart. He was their beloved uncle. The person who had saved Japan from Naraku. The children loved every inch of him from top of his red head to the bottom of his padded feet.

He loved them in return. They were the children of the survivors. They had not seen him run in fear of from the Thunder Brothers. In their mind he was the person who risked his life to save Aunt Kagome from Manten. Who went back to retrieve Tessaiga at the risk of his own life. They squealed when they heard how his father saved them from death by using his foxfire to prevent the Thunder Brothers from using the same strike which had killed him to kill his son.

He would regale them with tales of love. A girl he protected from a lizard demon who pretended to be her brother in order to blackmail the Inutachi into giving them the Jewel. She was his first love. He tried to steal the Jewel for her to wish her brother back. In the end he saved her and helped to kill the lizard demon. He would always remember her fondly. The girls would swoon when they thought of a handsome kitsune coming to save them some day and carrying them away to live happily ever after.

Sometimes the others would join in telling the tales. Kagome would tell of a kitsune who carried her to safety at Mt. Hakurei at Inuyasha's behest. She still remembered how Shippou was the first person who told her that Inuyasha loved her and who would constantly berate Inuyasha about his visits to Kikyou. Although it might bother Inuyasha, it was nice to know that Shippou had always been on her side in those dark days when she thought that she was number two in Inuyasha's heart.

His favorite tale was the day that he beat all of them. Inuyasha downed by stink pellets, Miroku and Sango snagged by sticky the girl's favorite., Inuyasha with a propellor on his of them could laugh at that story now though it had not seemed funny at the time. They all knew that the deft cut by Inuyasha had been too close for comfort for any of them. It had taught them all that the kitsune was not a child to be trifled with.

The most troubling tale was that of Mujina. Shippou was lucky that Inuyasha was never around when he told this story. In Shippou's mind he had defended the justice of her cause against the evil demons. He had even risked the wrath of Inuyasha to steal the powers of his blade so that Mujina could write the wrongs done to her and her father. Kagome bit her tongue every time she heard this story. He never told the girls that the girl was an old racoon dog who tried to kill Inuyasha with the stolen powers.

He was most proud of his ability to move up the ranks of the kitsune hierarchy. His tricks were the talk of that small world. He revealed each and every prank that he had played on Inuyasha during his first test. The girls guffawed as he revealed how crying kitsunes caused Inuyasha to be "osuwaried." They rolled on the floor when Inuyasha pulled the rope which said "pull." Sango was not sure these stories were such a good idea., She was fairly certain that they would try to pull these tricks on them some day.

Shippou was just coming to the part when he convinced Inuyasha that he was sorry for all of the tricks that he pulled. The girls loved this part. Inuaysha was busy listening to Shippou's confession that he did not notice the pit right in front of him. Just at that moment he felt an ominous presence. He felt himself lifted into the air until he was nose to nose with a very irate hanyou. How could he have missed him? As Inuyasha punted him all the way to the river this seemed so familiar. Suddenly he remembered that this is how all of his stories actually ended. Luckily he was one telling the stories to the girls. His versions always had happy endings.


	6. New Sheriff in Town

Title: New Sheriff in Town

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: New

Post canon

Word Count:300

Warning: None

Summary: The kitsune daiyoukai assigns Shippou to guard Kagome and her unborn child.

A/N This is a sequel to A Candle in the Window .net/s/4194321/89/Hanyous_Hideout.

The kitsune walked out of the office as if he was walking on air. The Brass had finally recognized his value to the organization. He was getting a plum assignment.

What could be easier than watching over Kagome? She was now a housewife who assisted Kaede on occasions. He had lived in this village for four years. Nothing ever happened here.

The daiyoukai had set out the entire agreement for him. The hanyou's wife and unborn child would be protected so long as he did not harm any kitsune. Shippou's methods were left to his own discretion.

An evil grin crossed Shippou's face. The hanyou would pay for every thumping, every punting every concussion. Best of all Inuyasha could do nothing in return. It was the best of all possible worlds. Hanging out with Kagome and making Inuyasha's life miserable. As the door slammed. the lieutenant looked at the daiyoukai.

"Are you sure that was a good idea? #77 is a rather short fellow with an exaggerated opinion of himself. Are you sure that he is up to the task? This is the daughter-in-law and grandchild of the Inu no Taisho we are talking about"

"I am not worried about him. He was with the group who took down Naraku. He reached senior status faster than any kitsune in history. Someday he may have my job. He has always loved the miko. That in itself will ensure that no harm comes to her while he is guarding her. He is the perfect man for the job. He is already living there so I do not have to assign someone to watch over her."

"You have looked at the file. He is going to make the hanyou's life miserable."

"And your point is? It's a dog's life."


	7. The Play's The Thing

Title: The Play's The Thing

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Unspoken Cues (Inuyasha Fan Fic #214)

Word Count:885

Genre: Tales Told By An Idiot

Warning: None

Summary: Shippou's views of Inuyasha/Kouga/Kagome

As if on cue, the moment Kouga's hands touched Kagome's, the hanyou struck. Shippou loved the fights. They were poetry in motion. Inuyasha would strike. Kouga would move out of the way just before the blow fell. Kagome never moved. Neither Kouga's hand holding nor Inuyasha's attacks which missed both her and Kouga by inches moved her in the least.

It was almost as if it was choreographed. As if some unseen person was directing the three of them in a ballet. Kouga's movements were precise. He always looked around to see if Inuyasha was there before he moved to embrace Kagome. If the wolf stopped to talk to one of the Inutachi, Inuyasha did not attack the wolf. It was only after Kouga touched Kagome that he struck.

Kagome for her part never acted as if Kouga was doing anything for which he deserved to be punished. Although Inuyasha would assert that she encouraged the wolf, she vehemently denied doing anything and informed so long as he and Kikyou continued to disappear into their own little world whenever they met, what she did with Kouga was none of his business.

The monk and demonslayer always chose to ignore what was happening. Usually they had already obtained whatever useful information that they could from the wolf before the fight started. They knew that once the fight started that Kouga would spend the rest of his visit dodging punches from the hanyou and would leave as soon Kagome sat the hanyou and saw him off.

The denouement of the fight was what Shippou always waited for. All the fighting was orchestrated and meaningless. No matter how wounded each of them was neither Kouga nor Inuyasha was in any danger, no matter what Kagome may have thought. They were demons able to take punishment which would have killed a dozen human beings.

No. Shippou was waiting for that moment in the fight when Kagome decided to end the fight. It might be something Inuyasha said. It might be her desire to keep Inuyasha or Kouga from being hurt. Whatever it was, it always ended the same way. Kagome would say "Osuwari." and Inuyasha would end up with his face in the dirt.

Even the end of the fight was staged. After Inuyasha hit the dirt the fight would end. Instead of taking advantage of his opponents momentary weakness, he would stop fighting and wish Kagome goodbye. Always been sure that Inuyasha had a view of him holding Kagome's hands before he turned and left.

Kagome was left to explain her actions to the irate hanyou. He really was taking his life in his hands as he poured out his vituperative opinion of her action in stopping the fight and his opinion of her allowing the wolf to take advantage of her to put his hands all over her. She was invariably dismissive off his opinion and hostile to his accusations.

The post fight arguments were more heated than the fight had been. Both of them would invariably say things that they would later regret. Kagome had left for home after two of these arguments leaving Inuyasha to pine over the well the entire time that she was gone. Kagome would not return until she determined Inuyasha had suffered enough for what he did.

Never a dull moment around these three. Even though he had seen Kouga/Inuyasha/Kagome play out a million times, it never got old. He knew all the lines by heart, knew exactly what part each player would play at each particular moment. He shook his head and wondered how the players could not see that they were playing the same roles again and again. How could they be so blind to realize that their arguments and fights were all just stylized drama at this point?

Kagome did not take Kouga's entreaties seriously. It was clear that Kouga did not expect Kagome to fall for his lines. He wondered if Inuyasha was not merely making a show of jealousy to teach Kouga his place every time he crossed the line. Inuyasha never actually hit Kouga. He only struck at Kouga when Kouga actually touched Kagome.

Kagome for her part did nothing until she had decided that the fight needed to end. After she sat Inuyasha the fight would end and same argument would begin. It would end when Kagome had enough and would sit Inuyasha again and storm off. The same argument. The same script. The same exit. It was if they were players acting in a play taking their unspoken cues from the others.

Shippou was so engrossed in Kagome's predictable exit that he was actually surprised he heard a familiar thud as Miroku fell to the ground. Sango stood over him Hiraikotsu in hand. How could he have missed the cues for this familiar melodrama? Miroku must have used the distraction of Kouga's visit and the aftermath to rub Sango's butt. The result was still predictable.

It was such fun to have such high class entertainment. Even though he knew both plays by heart they never seemed to grow old. The plays did teach him a valuable lesson in love. No matter what Inuyasha and Miroku did in these melodrama they always ended up in the dust brought down by the women they loved.


	8. The Great Escape

Title: The Great Escape

Author landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Escape (Issekiwa 107)

Genre: The Chinese Water Torture

Word Count: 250

Warning: None

Summary: Shippou's magic

Inuyasha smirked with satisfaction as Shippou sank to the bottom of the tank. Ever since Kagome had brought the book on Houdini, Shippou had been pestering them about a magic show.

Kagome had seemed doubtful, but Shippou had assured them that he knew what he was doing. Inuyasha had enjoyed every minute. It was not every day that Kagome allowed him to bind and gag Shippou.

The trick called for him to be dumped into the tank of water bound with chains and ropes upside down surrounded by a curtain. Kagome looked at her watch. Shippou should have escaped by now

"The key, Shippou should have palmed a key in order to pick the locks and escape from the tank. If he does not get the chains off soon, he will drown."

Inuyasha sheepishly pulled the aforesaid key from his pocket. " You mean this key?"

" You idiot. He's drowning Save him" She screamed.

Just as Inuyasha removed his haori and prepared to enter the tank, Shippou emerged smiling. , Kagome wrapped Shippou in Inuyuasha's haori. She walked away from the hanyou in disgust. Inuyasha looked with chagrin as Shippou stuck his tongue out at him

Shippou had outfoxed him again. He had known about the key all along and managed to escape without it. While Inuyasha was enduring Kagome's wrath. Shippou was tucked safe and warm against Kagome's bosom. Shippou refused to reveal how he escaped. All he said was that a magician never reveals his secrets.


	9. The Real Tom Sawyer

Title: The Real Tom Sawyer

Author landofthekwt

Rating K+

Prompt Sneak

Word Count 250

Genre: White Washing Fences

CU post manga

Warning None

Summary: Never watch a magicians hands

a/n This is a continuation of a story in which Shippou has been assigned by a kitsune daiyoukai to live with Kagome and her son Souta and watch them while Inuyasha is away with Miroku.

The two women sat in the garden. Sango was not sure why she was here today. There were a million tasks she had waiting for her at home.

" Watch"

"What am I watching?"

" You will see."

Just then Shippou came into view dragging a load of firewood. Sango was amazed. How could such a little youkai chop so much wood?

"Thank you so much, Shippou. The house looks so clean. There is mochi on the table "

Sango covered her mouth until the kitsune was out of sight "That is our Shippou, right"

"Yes, Sango. I don't know why, but ever since he moved in, he has been a changed person"

Sango looked skeptical.

Inuyasha sighed. He did not like paying Shippou, At least someone was there to watch Kagome and Souta while he was away. There was a flash and Shippou appeared.

"I wish you would stop doing that"

"Do you have my money, Inuyasha?"

"Yea, sure. Half now and half when I see that Kagome is OK."

Shippou flashed a grin and disappeared. Damned kitsune.

He reappeared in front of a group of red-haired boys. "Great work,guys Take the rest of the day off"

"We appreciate your willingness to teach us how to reach senior level, Master Shippou."

The daiyoukai looked up as Shippou walked in. The paper in his hand promoted Shippou to Senior, Upper Level.

"You earned it. Number 77,"

"I know, sir."


	10. Coming Up Short

Title Coming Up Short

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Size Doesn't Matter (Inuyasha Fan Fic)

Word Count 250

Warning Sexual innuendo and bathroom humor

Summary Kagome's mating decision

When Kagome left with Sango for the ladies room, the men decided to follow suit. Kagome had brought them together to tell them whom she was going to mate, Every one of them prayed that she would accept them.

They could hear Sango talking to Kagome " Do you really believe that size doesn't matter?"

Kagome scoffed " I have them all from Sesshoumaru's schwanstucker to Shippou's wee-wee and everything in between. I am telling there are more important things than size."

All the men stared down at their own penises and then down the row at the rest each comparing

themselves to the others. The only ones who did not look were Miroku who was secure in his relationship with his wife, Sango and Shippou who was desperately trying to reach the little boy's urinal his penis waving in the breeze and spraying urine everywhere.

For some reason, it cracked Inuyasha up and soon he was rolling on the ground laughing. Shippou starting crying and ran out of the restroom yelling " Inuyasha is being mean to me."

Sesshoumaru and Kouga glared angrily at Inuyasha. This was just the kind of boneheaded stunt that could turn things in the boy's favor.

Still, they were all stunned when Kagome chose Shippou. They all sat in disbelief as Shippou. hopped onto Kagome's shoulder as she walked away. Shippou could not hide his glee as he raised his leg to mark his territory and managed to spray the rejected suitors in the face.


	11. A Kodak Moment

Title A Kodak Moment

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Ball or Bawl (Issekiwa)

Word Count 248

Warning none

Summary It's OK to cry

Shippou beamed at Kagome. It had been three long years since they had last seen her. He had almost given up hope that she would return to them. Almost being the operative word. So long as Inuyasha went to the well every three days, he knew that there was hope

Now that hope had been realized. As he looked around at the smiling faces, he noted that there was not a dry eye on the faces of the Inu-tachi. Even Inuyasha. This he could not deny the tears rolling down his cheeks.

He had always known that Inuyasha was a big softee. Inuyasha might say that he did not cry, but he had seen the tears when he thought Kagome was dead that day just as he did now. The tears were different. They were tears of joy instead of tears of sorrow

Inuyasha was still hogging Kagome, but Shippou was not about to wait. If Inuyasha could hug Kagome and cry on her shoulder, so could he. He leapt from Miroku's shoulder to Kagome's shoulder and proceeded to hug Kagome.

Kagome smiled at him through tear stained eyes. Shippou whispered to Inuyasha " Is it OK to cry now?"

Although Inuyasha wanted to kick him to the moon for interrupting his moment with Kagome, but he was so choked up with tears at the moment all he could do was nod. Shippou smiled instead, cataloging this moment for a time when he needed something on Inuyasha. .


	12. A Bop on the Head

Title A Bop on the Head

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Black and Blue (issekiwa)

Warning violence

Summary Shippou plots revenge against after the Mujina affair

He awoke confused from his beating. It had been his fault that Mujina had stolen Tessaiga's power. If she had been a better swordsman, Inuyasha could have been killed. All his faults because he had let himself fall for another pretty face.

Inuyasha's attitude made no sense to him. He seemed to ignore Shippou's betrayal. His entire demeanor showed no anger at all toward his part in Mujina's attempt to steal Tessaiga's power. Yet he did not hate him even though Mujina had used the power stolen from Tessaiga to try to kill him.

Inuyasha should hate him or at least be angry at him. The only act which belied Inuyasha's attitude toward him was the bump on his head. Inuyasha had knocked him out at the same time he was telling him that nothing about what he had done angered him at all.

Shippou grinned. If that was the way, Inuyasha wanted it, he would show him. He would make Inuyasha angry with him if it was the last thing that he ever did. No way was Inuyasha getting away with that "holier than thou" attitude before bopping him on the head.

If Inuyasha was going to hit him, it would be for doing something that he truly deserved to get hit for. When he did it, he would make sure that Inuyasha was unmistakably angry with him. Only then would Kagome be willing to bring the wrath of the kami down on Inuyasha for what he had done to him.


	13. Shippou's Revenge

Title Shippou's Revenge

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Endure (ib4y2)

Word Count 238

Warning none

Summary Shippou plots his revenge

Shippou awoke with the parasite attached to his back. Testing his body he discovered that he could move with any difficulty. If the parasite was possessing him, it was doing a very poor job. He was free to do whatever he wished.

A plan formed in his head. While the parasite was attached to his back, he would not be blamed for anything that happened to him. Instead, the Inutachi would assume that he was possessed and that everything he did was the result of that possession.

Miroku and Sango came after him first. They held back because they did not want to harm. He was amazed at how easily he could trap them with his toys when they were not using hiraikotsu and Kazanna.

Having disposed of them, he prepared for the next phase of his plan. He had already repaid Inuyasha for knocking him out by returning the favor with Sango's scent pellets. Inuyasha would be unconscious for some time.

At some point when the hanyou awoke Kagome would make Inuyasha look for Shippou When he did, Shippou would make Inuyasha pay for every beating that he had endured at the hands of Inuyasha.

Shippou relished the thought of his revenge and prepared to make Inuyasha feel the hell that he had suffered at Inuyasha's hands. The best part was that he could do whatever he wanted to Inuyasha and no one would ever blame him.


	14. Favorite Son

Title Favorite Son

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Playing Favorites (Inuyasha Fan Fic)

Word Count 480

Warning none

Summary Shippou makes the best of his situation

The kitsune daiyoikai readied his writing materials. In order to grade Number 77 he needed to take copious notes Surreptitious observation was the key. Number 77 should know that he was under the microscope at all time to see that he fulfilled his assignment.

The first thing he observed was a fur ball shoot out the front door of the hut. It bounced off a tree and landed on top of the head of a young woman dressed in miko robes. The young woman grabbed the kitsune from her head and crushed him to her breast.

A boy and girl came boiling out of the hut and grabbed either leg of the woman. Down they went into a giggling wiggling mass. Finally, the woman was able to right herself and gazed fondly at the pair of human miscreants

"Have you been good for Shippou?"

Souta and Sakura looked guiltily at each other and then shot a look at Shippou who was waving his hands. Luckily for him, the conspirators were able to ascertain his meaning before they spilled the beans. They smiled evilly at each other. Shippou really owed them.

"Yes, Mother" they chimed in singsong fashion.

"Good I would hate to think that anything untoward would happen while I was away doing rounds with Kaede All I want to do now is drink some tea and take a nap"

Shippou and the children panicked. She absolutely could not go into the house. They had been playing inside all morning and the inside was an absolute mess. Shippou suddenly had a brainstorm that would save the day for the moment.

"Kagome, you deserve to soak in a nice onsen. I know an inn near here which has a world famous onsen. You can relax. Drink your tea. And not have a care in the world"

To Kagome that sounded heaven sent. Even though she knew Shippou must be up to something, she was not about to refuse a trip to an onsen. Whatever Shippou was, he was good to her. Always taking care of her kids when she had to work. She never could refuse him anything.

She nodded. Shippou transformed. Together they went off to the onsen for a relaxing afternoon.

The daiyoikai came out of hiding and entered the hut. He was disgusted at what he found. The place was a pigsty. Obviously, Number 77 and children had been busy.

He twitched. Then sighed. With his magic he was able to clean the small hut in no time flat. Number 77 would pay for what he had bees forced to do. The miko was another matter. She deserved better, but she made her choices. A hnayou for a husband and a prodigal kitsune for a son. All he could do was make the best of a bad situation in order to fulfill his promise to the Inu no Taisho..

.


End file.
